A Cold Night In
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: It's a dark, stormy night at Hogwarts and Harry is inside the dorm room, alone, thinking about Ron. The man he loved. Soon Ron hurries in, soaking wet and cold. When he strips down to his boxers, Ron notices Harry looking, and one thing leads to another. (Harry x Ron- Sexual Content.)


**Just to let you know, my younger cousin started his own profile up, and after a while stopped doing it. He put two gay stories on his thing, both harry potter stories. He told me he wanted me to put them up on mine, as I have been on longer and there is more a chance people who read my stuff will read them. So because he's no longer on it. He asked me to put them up in my name. **

**This is the first. **

Harry turned the page of the Half-Blood Prince's book, another page on potions, well, there would be seen as though it was a potions book. He sighed and closed the book and put it on his bedside table. He looked around the dormitory.

Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all out, Harry didn't know why. He got up and turned to the window and pulled back the scarlet curtain. The night was dark, and stormy, lighting cracked in the distance, rain pelted the earth like rocks. Harry was glad he was inside, where it was warm.

He turned back to the room.

His bed was on the right, the others in a circle around the room, all aimed at the mettle heated in the centre. It was dark, the room only lit by a few candles so Harry could see. He didn't like to be alone; he'd prefer to have his friends with him, Ron particularly seen as though Ron meant more to Harry now than he had ever before.

Harry's feelings for Ron had developed over time, but not like they should have. They were friends, who become good friends, and now best friends, but Harry's fallings took another course after that, from friends, to a crush.

Harry didn't know if he was gay, but he felt attracted to Ron, in more ways than one. He urged for him, he dreamt of him. His dreams were filled every night of Harry kissing his neck, gabbing his fiery hair, feeling his body on his.

Harry felt himself growing harder in his trousers. He wore his school shirt, loose and baggy, his trousers on and his tie ragged loose around his neck. He felt hot now, turned on. His member growing harder, throbbing the more he thought about Ron. Harry reached down, slid his hand down his pants and started to stroke.

The more he did so, the harder he got. He leaned his head back, imagining his hand was actually Ron's.

Then the door opened.

Before whoever it was could see Harry, he pulled his hand out and leaned forward, hiding his member.

Ron walked in.

Harry gasped.

Ron was soaked form head to foot in rain, his brilliant red shaggy hair wet by his face, his white polo shirt see through, Harry could see the curves on Ron's abs. Ron sighed and dropped his school bag to the floor.

"Hey, mate." Ron said, shivering. Harry could see Ron's cheeks bright red with cold, and his fingers turning blue.

"Jesus, Ron." Harry said, getting up. His member had gone down, so he didn't have to hide any longer. Ron leaned forward and put his hands near the fire. "How long you been out?"

"A few hours, I didn't realize the storm was as bad as it is." Ron said, looking out of the window.

"Okay, well we've got to get you out of those wet clothes, and into something warmer." Harry said, he realised he said it not because he wanted to see Ron naked (Which he did) but because his friend was cold. He realised a second later it was for both of the reasons. Harry walked behind him and closed the door, keeping the warm in.

"Where's the others, Seamus, Dean, Neville?"

"Neville slipped in the mood and sprained his ankle; they've taken him to the hospital wing." Ron said. Of Course it would be Neville.

Harry turned back around and froze where he stood.

Ron stood there, next to the heater. His clothes on the floor. His body was wet, the rain water dripping from his hair, down his chest and between the curves of his miraculous abs, his legs were bare, Harry saw the hairs on his legs, and it turned him on.

Ron only wore his boxers, and Harry could see the glory bulging out. Harry dipped his head low and walked past, resisting the urge to stop, and to grab the man he wanted so much. Harry sat down on his bed, as Ron took a towel of the railing next to the heater and started to pat his body down. Harry's member grew again; he was so hard, and so wet.

Ron was looking down at himself as he dried off, when he put the towel on his head and dried his hair. Harry risked a glance down, watching Ron shake his body as he dried, made Harry bite his lip. Suddenly Ron pulled the towel away and caught Harry staring. Harry acted like he was just shifting his weight on the bed and reached out and took the book. He pretended to read, Ron chuckled.

"You like what you see?"

_What? _Harry thought. He looked up over his book, Ron stood there, still in his boxers, looking at Harry. He looked down at himself then back at Harry.

"W-W-What?" Harry mumbled.

"I said do you like what you see? I know you stare, mate." Ron said. Harry was lost for words. Ron knew, what should he do, jumping out of the window seemed like the best idea, but he'd have to settle for denying what Ron had said.

"Uh-I, I don't stare."

"Okay," Ron said, laughing.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry said. Ron smiled and walked over to him. Ron knelt next to Harry on the bed, Harry's heart beat sped up, his cock grew and he urges to let it out. Ron leaned down, directly in front of Harry. Harry realised his hand was on his lap, so close to Ron's glory.

Ron smiled.

"Don't worry, mate, I like It." he said and he leaned down and kissed Harry harshly on the lips. His mouth moulded around Harry, and Harry's arms came up, should he hold Ron? Push him away? He just waited.

Ron's tongue broke through Harry's lips, and played with his own; Harry needed a breath, but didn't take one. He wouldn't spoil this moment but Ron pulled back and Harry took in a breath, he was blushing.

Ron smiled and moved more onto the bed, Harry was laid, with his legs open, Ron slid between them, hitched Harry's legs up around his waist and leaned down, kissing Harry's neck. Harry moaned in pleasure as Ron's hand grabbed Harry's crotch, and started to rub. Harry moaned as Ron lay on him, thrusting gently into Harry, teasing him.

A second later the door opened and Dean walked in. Harry and Ron gasped, and looked at him. Dean looked horrified at first, but then he smiled.

"Don't stop on my account, boys," and Dean unzipped his pants and walked over.


End file.
